


Забудем о кошке

by Lienin



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: У Тесея и Литы насыщенная сексуальная жизнь.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Забудем о кошке

Пришедшая в постель кошка так сладко мурчала под боком, что Лита и не заметила, как задремала. Во сне она подобралась ближе к Тесею, уткнулась ему в бедро и могла бы пролежать так до утра, если бы Тесей не зашевелился. Ткань пижамных штанов задела нос. Морщась и зевая, Лита приподнялась на локте.

— Который сейчас час? — спросила она, сбрасывая оковы дрёмы. 

— Около полуночи, — ответил Тесей, оторвавшись от своих бумажек, которыми была устлана половина кровати, да ещё и на полу виднелась стопка. — Ты спала не более часа. Хочешь, позовём домовика, сварит тебе какао?

Лита отрицательно махнула рукой и переменила положение, укладываясь головой Тесею на бёдра. Тесей ласково вплёл пальцы ей в волосы, почесал за ухом, и Лита потёрлась щекой о мягкую ткань, подражая кошке.

— Планируешь сегодня спать? — Лита выразительно кивнула на кипу бумаг. Тесей всегда был трудоголиком. Зачастую — в ущерб себе.

— Как только дочитаю обвинительное заключение, так сразу. — Пальцы с волос переместились на щёку. Провели под подбородком, по шее. Тесей шумно вдохнул и отнял руку, вернувшись к чтению.

Лита лежала, рассматривая Тесея. Завтра ему предстояло выступать на суде, и, хоть Тесей присутствовал на бессчётном количестве заседаний, готовился он всякий раз скрупулёзно, словно к первому. 

— М-м-м… Тесей… — Лита с намёком поддела край его пижамной рубашки, коснулась пальцами тут же напрягшихся мышц живота.

Ей не препятствовали, и поэтому Лита смело положила ладонь на бок Тесея, небольно царапнула, вырвав у него жалобный стон, повела вверх к груди. Она чувствовала его участившийся пульс, но ответных действий не следовало.

— Мне правда нужно дочитать этот документ, — жалобно сказал Тесей, смотря потемневшими глазами.

— Ничего, — пожала плечами Лита, поднимаясь на колени и откидывая одеяло. — Совместим полезное с приятным.

Тесей даже не возмутился, когда Лита, устроившись на его коленях, потянула пижамные штаны вниз. Опешил, подумала она, но подняв взгляд от полувозбуждённого члена, наткнулась не на шок или удивление, а на интерес.

— Почитать тебе вслух? — хрипло спросил Тесей. Облизнул пухлые губы. 

— Разумеется.

— …Найджел Кларк Джерниган по предварительному сговору с Клаудией Джин Портер, — Лита наклонилась, поцеловала тазовую косточку, поэтому первая часть предложения прозвучала невнятно, — продали магловскому коллекционеру живописи картину… — Он запнулся, когда Лита склонила голову и вобрала в рот его член.

Лита сжала губы, поддела языком головку в самом чувствительном месте.

— На картину было наложено проклятие. При контакте с незащищённой к… кожей, — он сбился и облизал пересохшие губы, — у потерпевшего начинались затяжные приступы галлюцинаций... 

Тесей вздрогнул и чувственно выдохнул, вскинул бёдра, так что Лите пришлось придавить их к постели. Собственное желание назревало внизу живота, но сейчас Лита не хотела идти у него на поводу. То, как Тесей старался держать голос, зачитывая официальный документ, будило в ней странные чувства. Раньше Лита не видела за сухими строчками ничего возбуждающего.

Наверное, это потому, что обычно заключения читали не таким проникновенным хриплым голосом.

— Продолжай, — попросила она, вновь склоняясь, чтобы слизать с головки выступившие капли смазки.

— В результате длительного воздействия проклятия потерпевшему начала видеться его покойная супруга… Мерлин! — Лита замедлила движения, чтобы Тесей не кончил прямо сейчас. Ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы выровнять голос. — В результате… ох… потерпевший обратился в Скотленд-Ярд и признался в совершённом им убийстве супруги...

Лита двигала рукой вдоль ствола, целовала головку, ласкала её языком, как нравилось Тесею, и ему всё сложнее давался контроль над собой.

— ...Данные показания позволили Аврорату задержать Найджела Кларка Джернигана и Клаудию Джин Портер…

— М-м-м. — Плотно прижав язык к горячему стволу, Лита лизнула его от основания. Потом села на колени, смотря Тесею в глаза и продолжая ласкать его рукой в такт словам. — Это самая грязная беседа из всех, что мы вели в постели.

Тесей уронил бумаги на спящую кошку, откинулся затылком на спинку кровати и зажмурился. Семя выплеснулось Лите на ладонь, и она размазала его по члену, наблюдая, как раскрасневшийся Тесей слабо моргал, пытаясь вернуться в реальность.

— А ты?.. — хриплым, мягким шёпотом спросил он, когда Лита устроилась рядом, положив руку ему на грудь. 

Недовольная кошка переместилась на край постели и сверкала зелёными глазами. Лита старалась не обращать на неё внимания.

— М-м-м... Давай лучше утром. Будет нам заряд бодрости. — В подтверждение своих слов Лита широко зевнула. — А что с потерпевшим маглом?

— Сейчас он в Мунго. Потом передадут магловским властям, — отозвался Тесей. 

Он нежно поглаживал её голое плечо, и засыпающая Лита улыбнулась.


End file.
